


The Assassin's Sketchbook

by jamesbuchannot



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Daddy!Hux, F/M, Smut, pretty gory, reader is an assassin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 13:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9823514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesbuchannot/pseuds/jamesbuchannot
Summary: Raised by Maz Kanata, you were taught to refrain from engaging in politics, war, and certainly not to take anyone’s bullshit. You always had a talent for fighting and you enhanced these skills under the guidance of Maz. What happens when your abilities become so advanced that you catch the attention of the First Order?





	

You watched in awe as the man before you recounted the perilous mission he had just returned from. Explosions. Shuttles. Blasters. Looting. Everything that made your eyes sparkle with admiration.

“Did you bring anything back for me, uncle?” You searched his bag, not bothering to wait for an answer.

He wasn’t really your uncle, of course. The man before you was a balosar and you a human, after all. The term of endearment had rolled off your tongue one day and you continued to use it as a sign of respect. In fact, the plethora of other misfits that frequented Maz’s haven, you granted with the same courtesy.

“Of course I brought you something, little one.” He reached for a trinket in his breast pocket and held out his enclosed fist towards you.

Your eyes widened as his fingers pried open to reveal a coarse object.

“It’s the scale from a dashade… that I skinned alive.” Your uncle explained.

“That’s absolutely vulgar!” Your voice betrayed your enthusiasm as you collected the scale and held it up to the light, examining the dark hue of green.

You embraced the man and thanked him for the gift before running off to show Maz. She scowled at your uncle for giving you such an item. You doused it in a liquid of preservatives and placed it in a petri dish amongst all the other samples of skin your criminal companions had given you.

That was over ten years ago and your collection of specimens had expanded since, especially now that you could add to the burgeoning pile yourself.

Maz had ultimately disapproved of your choice of occupation, even though everyone had seen it coming - if your love for gore and torture were any indication. You had perfected your assassination techniques over the years, learning from all of your deviant associates who passed through Maz’s sanctuary. You learned how to kill more effectively and with the least amount of blood spillage, if the situation called for it.

That was how you made your living, albeit you still resided under Maz’s roof which meant a proportion of your credits went to your adoptive mother. You were content with the arrangement and Maz was finally getting used to the idea that she had raised an assassin.

That was until a certain client came knocking on her door.

Maz had told you to lock yourself in your room when she sensed the newcomer. You had never witnessed her in such a state of anxiousness before which is why you reluctantly obliged. You pressed your ear firmly to the door and strained to hear the conversation outside. 

“General Hux,” Maz addressed the person.

“Maz Kanata, the pirate queen.” The man by the name of General Hux acknowledged.

You rolled your eyes at the flattery. That’s what _all_ the clients did when they sought out your particular… speciality.

“I am here on behalf of Supreme Leader Snoke to request the services of one of your personnel.” The General’s tone was polite but authoritative.

_He had probably conducted this hitman business a thousand times over._

“I know of whom you speak, General, and I must respectfully decline your offer.” You are taken aback by Maz’s outright refusal; she never rejected business, even if it came from the scummiest of people. She didn’t even bother to consult with you first.

“We are willing to pay handsomely for the assassin.” The General attempted to bargain. “Fifty thousand credits.”

You barged out of your room upon hearing those words and stumbled towards the two. Your eyes met Maz’s defensive stature first before they wandered to the man stood before her. He was young - you had guessed that from his voice alone - and pale. _He probably didn’t get out often_. His skin was unmarred, perfect, which led you to the conclusion that he had probably never done a day of hard labour in his life. Then again, that’s probably why he came to hire a hitman. The General had short fiery red hair that was swept back, and neatly shaved sideburns that came down to his ears. Your eyes finally travelled up to the steely blue of his, the irises already staring back at you.

“Did you say fifty _thousand_?” You choked out.

Maz whispered your name in warning, scolding you for disobeying her direct orders.

“That is none of your concern, girl.” The General dismissed you but his eyes never left your being.

You cocked one eyebrow up and crossed your arms across your chest. “It is my business when you’re seeking out my services, _General._ ”

You didn’t bother to hide the snideness behind your tone of voice when you spoke out his title. It managed to peak his attention.

“You are the assassin, then?”

“That depends on whether or not you were being serious about the fifty thousand credits.”

The General appeared irritated at your skepticism. “The First Order does not kid around. Fifty thousand credits per head, dependent upon the profile of the individual.”

The few seconds of silence between the three people in the room allowed you to consider whether the reward was worth putting up with the ginger’s uptightness. Ignoring Maz’s hard glare, you lifted your hand in the direction of General Hux, ready to consummate the deal. However, before your flesh could meet, Maz snatched your wrist and tugged you to the side. Out of sight from the client but still within hearing distance, Maz chose her next words carefully.

“I advise you not to go through with this.” Her eyes were pleading with you. “It is dangerous getting involved with the First Order.”

“Maz, my whole job description is dangerous.” You chuckled. “And think of the credits!”

“I don’t care about the money, I care about you!” Her words are barely above a whisper but they make it to you all the same. “As your mother, I am begging you not to accept the General’s offer.”

You leaned down and cupped both of your hands on either side of Maz’s face. “And as your daughter, I am telling you to trust my judgement.”

At that you placed a kiss to her forehead before straightening back up. You walked back to where you had left the General, Maz in tow.

"When do I begin?"

**Author's Note:**

> hello! thank you for taking an interest in the fic. if youre a new reader, welcome; if youre here from TBR, i hope you dont mind my changing up my writing style from present to past tense. just experimenting to see which i prefer :]


End file.
